Just For (A Song Ficlet)
by RenegadePhoenix
Summary: A song ficlet based on the Nickelback song "Just For". Vegeta's feeling a little possessive of a certain saiya-jin and his being with a certain shrewish woman. YAOI WARNING! Please R & R!!


Title: Just For (song ficlet)One Shot!   
Author: J Kristy   
E-Mail: renegadephoenix@hotmail.com, jk1137@albany.edu   
Warnings: Angst and violent thoughts...and it's unbetaed....sorry folks....   
Pairing: Goku X Vegeta   
Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cause these characters belong to Akira Toriyama and TOEI   
Animation. On the American side they belong to Funimation, or great big idiots. But   
I guess I should be greatful to the idiots because they were the ones to introduce me   
to DBZ.   
  
A.N.   
I changed the lyrics slightly to suit the gender that I needed it to be. I   
changed it from a masculine "his" to a feminine "her".   
  
The song is "Just For" by Nickelback from their Silver Side Up album.   
  
J U S T F O R   
  
VEGETA'S POV   
  
I want to take her eyes out   
Just for looking at you   
Yes I do   
  
Dumb bitch. She's looking at you again and I can't stand it! I can see and   
smell her desire and it makes me sick. I don't know how you can stand to have her   
look at you with that look in her eyes...I don't know how I can stand to watch it   
happening!   
  
I have the strongest desire to go over there and rip the woman's eyes right   
out of her head. I wonder if you would be angry with me if I gave into that desire?   
Most likely you would be and should I do that, once again the ningens would clamor   
for my death by your capable hands.   
  
Good Kami, I can no longer stand by and watch this. I can sense your   
eyes turn to watch me as I stalk off to kill something. Perhaps the hunt will calm me.   
  
I want to take her hands off   
Just for touching you   
Yes I do   
  
NANI?!?! She's touching you! How dare that bitch touch you!! She's placing   
her unworthy hands on the body my hands itch to worship!   
  
Once again I have to surpress the desire to inflict bodily harm on the   
infuriating woman that is your "wife". I want to break every finger twice and then pop   
the bones out of joint. I want to use my superior strength to ripe her hands right off her   
body. That would teach her and the others not to touch what I consider mine, ne?   
  
You look at me with questions in your eyes as I cannot hold back the angry   
growl that escapes from my throat. Why Kakarrot? Why do you do this to me?   
  
And I want to rip her heart out   
Just for hurting you   
And I want to break her mind down   
Yes I do   
  
I hold myself back from just grabbing a hold of the woman and ripping her   
beating heart out as her loud, shrewish comments make your beautiful face sadden.   
Even I do not go so far as to say something that would do something like that to you.   
  
Yes, I am cruel and cold, but even I do not wish to harm you. I might shriek   
and hiss and yell how much I wish to kill you, to beat you, to be stronger than you, but   
I know that it is all a lie. Well...except I still desire to be stronger. I am the Saiya-jin no   
Ouji, I must be stronger then a third-class warrior, no matter if he is a Super Saiya-jin.   
  
I wonder if I could break her mind? I know how...I know what would best   
work, after all...I spent years under such treatment being taught by a master. I should   
she has hurt you, she gets to touch you, she gets to look at you more then I and that   
is something that I cannot continue to allow.   
  
Soon, Kakarrot...soon....   
  
And I want to make her   
Regret life since the day she met you   
Yes I do   
  
What a triumphant day! I can hardly keep myself from dancing gleefully   
like a small child! Only the knowledge that it would considerably undignified stops me.   
  
You have come to me, ME, and told me how you felt. Now I can get   
back at the hated bitch. Make her regret the time that she has taken you away from   
me. I will not tell you, you still care for as she is the mother of the your brat. I am   
truly elated.   
  
And I want to make her   
Take back all that she took from you   
Yes I do   
  
I will make her give back your pride, Kakarrot, and your dignity. She had   
no right to take such things from you. Mark my words...she will rue the day that   
she met me.   
  
But you are mine now, I will take care of you my beautiful one. No one   
will hurt you again or they will answer to my wrath. They will never know what hit   
them.   
  
And I want to rip her heart out   
Just for hurting you   
And I want to break her mind down   
Yes I do   
Yes I do   
Yes I do   
Yes I do   
  
And I want to rip her heart out   
Just for hurting you   
And I want to break her mind down   
Yes I do   
Yes I do   
Yes I do   
Yes I do 


End file.
